plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kernel Corn
|variant = |rarity = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text = Kernel Corn was stationed overseas for the events of the first Garden Warfare. Hearing about the conflict at home, he returned to a Suburbia transformed. Now he's ready to lead the Plants to victory, and tacos, but mostly victory. }} Kernel Corn is a new playable plant class introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He returned to Suburbia from fighting overseas during the events of Garden Warfare, only to find that the zombies have conquered Suburbia. Then he decided to bring the fight to them. Origins The "Kernel" part of his name is a pun on the military rank "Colonel," because Kernel Corn is in the plant military, as well as the fact that the seeds on corn are called kernels. Descriptions Website description Fighting overseas during the events of the first Garden Warfare, the Kernel is ready to take the fight to the Zombies. What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up for with attitude, and dual Cob Busters. Stickerbook description Kernel Corn was stationed overseas for the events of the first Garden Warfare. Hearing about the conflict at home, he returned to a Suburbia transformed. Now he's ready to lead the Plants to victory, and tacos, but mostly victory. In-game description The Kernel's dual Cob Busters, explosive Shuck Shot and Butter Barrage airstrike mean he's always on the front lines. AI Health *Easy: 90 *Normal: 120 *Hard: 150 *CRAAAAZY: 180 Variants Primary Weapon Kernel Corn's primary weapon are the Cob Busters, a fully automatic weapon that deals 5-7 base damage and 7-9 critical damage depending on range. Abilities Strategies Tips & Tricks *The Butter Barrage is great at taking out groups of zombies. *Husk Hop can be used to attack zombies and also to hop up onto rooftops or tactical areas. **Pull the joystick/control key back to make Kernel Corn stay in one spot. It deals massive damage to zombies and players usually do not notice you nor can they escape in time. *Shuck Shot is great for taking out Z-Mechs as they are easy to hit. *Kernel Corn has more firepower than the Foot Soldier, making him a good front line assault class (larger ammo pool). *Try and throw the Butter Barrage onto objectives. *A good tactic for taking out a Z-Mech is to use the Butter Barrage, then Husk Hop over the Z-Mech, then fire your Shuck Shot at it when you land. *Kernel Corn is very similar to the Foot Soldier in many ways, so play it similarly. *Shuck Shots don't have to be completely accurate. They give off small splash damage when they hit something. *Husk Hop can be used to quickly and easily get in and out of situations. *Spamming the jump button immediately after using Husk Hop propels you forward in a straight line until you either stop jumping or lose momentum. **Only works if you don't touch any of the movement controls. Balancing changes Post Beta Patch * Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Kernel Corn-0.png|Kernel Corn in-game Kernel Corn.png|A render of Kernel Corn KernelCornIcon.PNG|Kernel Corn's icon Gw2render4.jpg|Kernel Corn vs. Super Brainz in promotional artwork Plantsbus.png|Kernel Corn on a bus with a Weed, Rose, and Citron Kernelcornhero.jpg|An advertisement featuring Kernel Corn HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Kernel Corn with Rose and Citron CitronRoseCorn.png|Kernel Corn with Citron and Rose Backyard Battleground.jpg|Kernel Corn in the Backyard Battleground pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Kernel Corn in the Z7-Mech Trailer, with an emoji customization Kernel_corn_cftj.jpg|Live-Action Kernel Corn in a trailer Weird GW minimate figures 1.jpg|A Kernel Corn minimate figure with Captain Deadbeard, Peashooter, Rose, and Super Brainz minimate figures Kernel Corn with Mini costumes.png|A customized Kernel Corn near the Corn variant bobbleheads Shuck shot kernel corn.png|Kernel Corn using Shuck Shot on Moon Base Z pvzgw2-kernel_corn_angry.png|Official sticker from emojiTap PvZGW2_P_KernelCorn@3x.gif|Animated sticker from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers GW2 Figure Set 2.png|A Kernel Corn figure with Captain Deadbeard and Parrot Pal figures, with a butter stick from his ability Bigger Better Butter in between them Jazwares GW2 figures.png|A Kernel Corn figure with Captain Deadbeard, Chomper, Foot Soldier, Imp, and Peashooter figures mastered kernel corn bobblehead.png|Mastered version of the bobblehead KernelCornKnex.png|K'nex figure KernelHusk.png|Kernel Corn using Husk Hop, also on Moon Base Z Trivia *The names of his abilities are all alliterative. *He is called Corn by the character sticker and Sticker Book. *The fact that he fires projectiles from his "arms" seems to reference a concept idea from the original Garden Warfare that deceits plants attacking using their arms rather than their mouths and heads. *He yells occasionally while firing his primary weapon or using abilities. *In the beta, the Cob Busters had 40 ammo instead of the 35 ammo in the finished game. **This also applies to most of his variants. *The default Kernel Corn is currently the only character in the game to be buffed in every character balancing update. **He is also the only character out of all his variants to not have a hat without customization equipped. *His Cob Busters visually lose kernels when the ammo from his primary weapon is used. *He has the least elemental variants in the entire game, with only having BBQ Corn. *According to the stickerbook, he was fighting overseas during the events of Garden Warfare 1. ru:Зерновая_Кукуруза Category:Playable characters Category:Character class